


Raphael's new life

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: "Alternate Universe", "First Time", "First kiss", "Mpreg", "Romance", "angst", "drama", "family", "growing up", "high school", "jealousy", "love", Human Leonardo, Human Raphael, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael meets a mysterious boy named Troy Brady, who lands in the sewers. They form a connection and Raphael is given the opportunity to live in Troy's world as a human. Whilst there, his bros are kidnapped by Agent Bishop. Raphael finds out, he and Troy race to rescue the guys, but are kidnapped themselves. Will they ever escape? Lives are changed forever and someone dies. A major character death. Not Raphael. </p><p>This is my first attempt at this :) I do not own the rights to TMNT characters, but I do own the rights to the other characters who are in the novel I am working on with my editor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raphael makes a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets Troy, a human boy down in the sewers.

Troy Brady, a dark haired, dark blue eyed thirteen-year-old, who’d been told he looked like Kellan Lutz of the Twilight series, groaned and tried to sit up, but pain coursed through his body, so he lay still and instead gazed around his surroundings. There was a large crack in the ceiling and pipes hung from it. Water dripped slowly onto the floor. Posters of rock stars covered the walls and weapons hung on the weapons rack. Are those sai, he wondered? There was a bed, a desk on which there was a laptop, a small desk lamp. Magazines were piled up on one side of the desk. And a set of weights in the corner and was that a hammock? Typical teenager room, but not mine, is it, Troy thought? Where the hell am I? Troy looked down at the bed, pulled down the sheets and cringed. Oh, God. Why am I naked, he thought in horror? He tried to sit up, but once again the pain was too much and he lay back down, gritting his teeth. The door opened and Troy squeezed his eyes tightly, not daring to look at whomever it was that had entered the room. The bed dipped with the weight of someone sitting on it. Troy reluctantly opened his eyes and stared in astonishment at the figure before him. “No, this can’t be. I’m dreaming, aren’t I?" Troy said in shock.  
“Oh, yer awake. How ya feelin’?”  
“This isn’t real. I’m dreaming, aren’t I? I so am not here.”  
“No, pal. Yer here. Have been for the last two days. “  
“But how did I land in your bedroom, Raphael? You’re a cartoon show. It isn’t possible.”  
“How do ya know my name?” the red masked turtle demanded.  
“I grew up watching you on TV. Was mad about the show.”  
“We have a show?” the turtle said in surprise, his golden orbs widening.  
“That’s right. Now how did I get here?”  
“Found ya in an alleyway. Ya were mugged, badly beaten and I brought ya home. What’s yer name?”  
“Troy Brady. Why am I naked?”  
Raphael smiled apologetically. “Yer clothes were soaked with blood. They’ve been washed.”  
“Uh .Oh.”  
“Don’t worry. I never, ya know…” Raphael looked embarrassed.  
“Uh, thanks. I’ll get dressed and leave.” Troy tried to stand up, but the pain flared up and he sat down quickly, sucking in deep breaths.  
“No, ya can’t. Ya were badly beaten and ya need ta rest,” Raphael said firmly.  
“But my family…”  
“Will have ta wait. Ya need rest. That’s an order.”  
“But my brother will be worried sick and my uncle. I have to call them. Tell them where I am. Where am I anyway?”  
“Manhattan.”  
“When can I go home?”  
“Maybe a week. Ya have three cracked ribs, a mild concussion and several bruises.”  
“Can I call them? Please.”  
“Yer accent’s different.”  
“I’m from South Africa. Please let me call them.”  
“All right.” Raphael pulled out his T-phone. “Here ya go.”

Troy dialled a number, but it went to voice mail. “Tigger, I just wanted to tell you that I’m okay and I’ll be home when I can. Tell Uncle Kieran. Love you.” Troy handed the cell back to Raphael. “Thanks.”  
“Sure thing. Ya hungry?”  
“No.”  
“Ya need ta eat.”  
“I don’t think I can,” Troy said, fighting back tears. “I want to go home.”  
“Ya need ta keep yer strength up. I’ll be back now.”  
“Raphael, where are your brothers? It’s very quiet.”  
“They’re at Casey’s. Have been for the last two days.”  
“Why didn’t you go?”  
“Found ya couple of hours before we were leavin'. Told my brothers I wasn’t feelin' well and stayed. I’ll be back now.”

This has to be a dream, Troy thought. I’m stuck in a dream and when I wake up I’ll be home in my own room. Not in the land of the turtles. I want to go home. I miss Tigger.

Raphael appeared a few minutes later with a tray. Troy managed to sit up and Raphael placed the tray on his lap. “Here’s some soup,” he said.  
“Thanks,” Troy said, picking up the spoon and tucking in. “It’s good. Mushroom?”  
“Made it myself,” Raphael said proudly.  
“Thanks, Raphael.”  
“Ya can call me, Raph, Troy. Raphael's so formal and what Leo calls me when he wants ta be bossy and ta send his point home.”  
“You clash with him the most.”  
Raphael chuckled. “Can ya blame me? He has a stick up his butt and I hate his holier-than-thou attitude, but that don't mean I don’t love him. I do.”  
“I know what you mean. Got my identical twin I clash with sometimes, but I’d be lost without him.”  
“Tigger?”  
“His name’s Tadhg. Means poet. Mine means foot soldier. He’s four minutes older than me. Love him, but we’re also competitive.”  
“He yer only sibling?”  
“Nope. Have three others. One brother and two sisters. Tyler’s thirty-four, Gina’s thirty-three and Mia’s thirty-one.”  
“Huge age gaps. Ya must be, what, fourteen? Ya close ta them?”  
“Not so much. I’ll be fourteen in May. You’re fifteen, I think.”  
“Nope. Fifteen in June. Ya have other family?”  
“Parents, uncles, cousins, grandparents, aunts, great grandfather.”  
“Must be nice.”  
“Yeah. We have family gatherings and it’s a lot of fun.”  
“Yer so lucky,” Raphael said wistfully. “Ta have all that.”  
“You’re lucky, too.”  
“How come?”  
“Your dad loves you and so do your brothers.”  
“Yeah, I guess. But ya have the chance ta go ta school, go ta the movies, be around humans and they don’t run away screamin’ and call ya a freak. Ya can go out on dates, do normal things I’d…I should leave ya to sleep. I’ll check on ya later.”  
“Raph?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you for looking after me.”  
“Sure.”  
“And you’re not a freak. You’re a good person and I’m grateful to you.”  
“Turtle,” Raphael said, blushing.  
“That, too.” 

Raphael took the tray with him and Troy lay back down and closed his eyes. Sometime later, he heard angry voices. Leo’s and Raph’s just outside the door. “You did what?” he heard Leo say.  
“I brought him home. Come on, Leo. He needed help.”  
“Then why not take him to a hospital, Raphael? Or call an ambulance?”  
“I did what I thought was best.”  
“For who. You?”  
“What’s that supposed ta mean?” Raphael demanded.  
“It’s no secret...” And then Troy heard no more. The voices went away and he sunk into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, Raphael was sitting on the bed looking at him. “Hey,” Troy said weakly. “Hi. How ya feelin'?”  
“Groggy. I heard voices. You and Leo? I thought they were away."  
“They came home, because they were worried 'bout me.”  
“Leo wants me gone, doesn’t he?”  
“He doesn’t trust humans.”  
“But you trust April.”  
“That’s different. She’s helped us many times and is good ta us.”  
“You don’t trust humans either. Other than her and Casey.”  
“Ya wouldn’t if ya were called a freak and treated like shit. Anyway, I talked ta Leo and yer stayin' until yer better. Ya want some supper? Mikey’s made lasagne.”  
“Not pizza? I thought that was all you ate?”  
Raphael gave a low chuckle and Troy liked the sound of it. “It’s our favourite food, but we eat pretty much what humans eat and we try ta eat healthily. So lasagne okay?”  
“Great, thanks.”

Raphael returned with a tray a few minutes later and settled it onto Troy’s lap. He stuck in a fork, tasted it and said, “Oh, wow. This is fantastic.”  
“Yeah. Mikey’s a great cook.”  
“You’re not so bad yaself.”  
“I get by. Ya cook?”  
“Not really. My mother does all the cooking.”  
“What’s she like?”  
“Who?”  
“Yer mom?”  
“She’s complicated.”  
“Aren’t all women?” Raphael said, his golden eyes twinkling.  
Troy smiled. “I wouldn’t know. But she is. We’re not close.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Troy shrugged. “It’s fine.”

There was a knock at the door and Raphael huffed in annoyance. “I’ll be back now, Troy.” He returned fifteen minutes later. “Sorry, I had ta talk ta Master Splinter. Leo told him all 'bout ya. Fuckin’ jerk. Just once I wish Leo would stop bein' a prick.”  
“I’m sorry, Raph. I should go. I’m causing trouble with your family.”  
“No, yer not. I brought ya home. It’s my fault.”  
“Does Splinter want me gone?”  
“He took my side this time and said I did good bringin' ya here. Ya shoulda seen Leo’s face,” Raph said, and smirked. “He was furious. Anyway, it’s fine and all ya need ta worry 'bout is gettin' better. Ya done?”  
“Yeah,” Troy said, handing him the tray. “Um, Raph, where’s the bathroom? And I need some clothes to get there.”  
“Ya can use mine. We’re 'bout the same size.” Raphael dug out jeans and a T from the cupboard, then looked away as Troy dressed himself. Raphael helped him to the bathroom and they met no one on the way there. Then Raphael helped him back to the bedroom. Troy kept the T on and undressed his lower half. Raphael kept his eyes averted. “Okay,” Raphael said. “Get some sleep.”  
“Stay a while until I fall asleep. Please.”  
“All right,” Raphael said, sitting down on the bed. 

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Troy said, “You like living down here?”  
“Sometimes. I love my family, but…” Raphael hesitated.  
“What?”  
“It’s lonely, Troy. It’s just us. Humans run at the sight of us, except for April and Casey and it’s just lonely. A huge world outside and I’ll never get ta see it. I’ll never travel, date, get married, have kids. Not that I’m sure I want kids, but that’s just not on the cards, ya know, because no human would want me and there are no others of my kind besides my brothers. That’s why yer so lucky. Ya get ta experience it all.”  
“So you want to be human?”  
“I just am tired of… It’s stupid.”  
“Tell me.”  
“I don’t know why I’m talkin' ta ya. I usually keep my feelings ta myself.”  
“Because I’m a good listener?”  
“Yeah. Maybe that’s it. And ya don’t laugh at me for speakin’ my feelings. If I were human, life would be so much better.”  
“Not necessarily, Raph. Being human isn’t easy either.”  
“Come on. You get ta do so many things I don’t. How is it tough?”  
“Well…my parents are...” Troy took a deep breath. “Abusive mentally and physically. School can be boring and I’m gay. I tried to like girls and be normal, but I’m not wired that way and no one, other than my Uncle Kieran and Tigger understand. Tigger’s gay, too. And then there’s my childhood. We all have our crosses to bear, Raph. Trust me on that.”  
“Oh. Yer gay?”  
“Yeah. I’ve always known I was. Just took me a while to accept it.”  
“I am, too, but Sensei was cool ‘bout it and never made me feel bad.”

Talk turned to their interests and they found they had a lot in common. Both loved sports, music, movies, running, martial arts. Troy did Brazilian Ju Jitzu. Raph and me despite our different worlds, have a lot in common, Troy thought. Who would have thought? And he is an awesome guy. Sure he is gruff and rough, but beneath that, he is an amazing person, with a heart of gold. I like him a lot, but I doubt he feels the same way. I’m a human after all and he’d be happier with someone of his own kind.  
“I should let ya rest,” Raphael said. I’ll check on ya later.”  
“Thanks, Raph. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the others think of Troy?


	2. Raphael has a decision to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael talks to Leo and meets someone who offers him the opportunity of a life time.

Raphael went to the lounge and saw that Leo was watching TV. He plopped down on the other end of the couch and stared at the TV, but his thoughts were elsewhere. “Earth to Raph,” Leo said. “Raph?”  
“Huh?”  
“You okay? You seemed spaced out.”  
“Fine,” Raphael snapped.  
“Still mad about earlier?”  
“Why do ya always have ta tattle tale on me?”  
“Splinter needed to know.”  
“I’d have told him.”  
“When?”  
“Eventually,” Raphael spat out. “When Troy was better.”  
“Why did you keep him a secret?”  
“Because I knew ya’d be a jackass and tell me he can’t stay here.”  
“Well, he shouldn’t be here. He’s a stranger.”  
“He’s a kid like us and April and Casey were also strangers before we got ta know them.”  
“Kid?”  
“He’s thirteen.”  
“Where’s his family, Raphael?”  
“South Africa.”  
“As soon as he’s better, he needs to go home. They must be worried about him.”  
“He will go home when he’s better, but he’s a nice kid, Leo. Give him a chance.”  
“Oh, someone has a crush on him,” Leo teased.  
Raphael’s face darkened. “I do NOT. He’s just a nice person, Leo.”  
“Sure, sure. So you coming to my room tonight?” Leo winked and rubbed his hand suggestively between his legs.  
“Not tonight. I promised Donnie I’d help him in the lab.”  
“But you will when you’re done, right?”

Raphael got up. “No, Leo.” He went to Donnie’s lab. The genius was typing on his PC. “Don?” Raphael said.  
“Yes, Raph?”  
“Can I ask ya somethin’?”  
“Sure.” Don turned his attention to him. “Shoot.”  
“I wanna talk ta ya ‘bout…”Raphael’s face flushed. “Leo.”  
“What about Leo?”  
Raphael sat down on a stool. “Leo and I have been mates since we were twelve. We’ve…” Raphael blushed.  
“Go ahead. It’s fine.”  
“We’ve masturbated together, but we haven’t had sex and it’s not because he didn’t wanna. It’s because I didn’t wanna, because I knew that it was wrong. Me and him, because although we’re not brothers biologically, we were raised as such. What I’m tryin' ta say is…I don’t wanna be his mate anymore. I wanna…” Raphael hesitated.  
“What?”  
“I like Troy. I don’t know why, but I do.”  
“Raphael, he’s a human. Mutants and humans don’t mix. They hate us. You know that. Where would you stay? In the sewers, because you can’t live above ground? Troy wouldn’t like that. He has a family, friends and a life and what can you offer him? Get this silly idea out of your head. Leo loves you and we’re all fine with you two being together.”  
“But I’m NOT FINE with it,” Raphael shouted. “And Troy’s not like the other humans. He’s nice, Don. What do I do?”  
“I just told you. Stay with Leo.”  
“NO.”  
“Raphael….”  
“I really like Troy and I think he likes me. Don, please.”  
“Leo’s going to go ape.”  
“I know and I don’t wanna hurt him, but I don’t wanna be with him anymore.”  
“You need to talk to Leo.”  
“I know that, but how do I break it ta him?”  
“Sometimes bluntly is the only way. Make it clear, Raph, so he can’t second-guess what you’re saying.”  
“Will I have yer blessin' with Troy?”  
“Raph, I’ll always be there for you, but I don’t like it. One bit.” Don turned his back on Raph and went on with his work.

Raphael went back to the lounge. “Leo, we need to talk,” he said, sitting down beside him on the couch. “What about?”  
“Us. I love ya Leo, I really do, but as yer brother only. This, us, has ta end.”  
“Why? You said you wanted to be with me forever. Has this got to do with that Troy?”  
“No,” Raphael said quickly. “We were twelve when we hooked up and we’ve changed since then. My feelings have changed.”  
“Mine haven’t. I love you, Raph. I always have.”  
“And I love ya, but as a brother, Leo. That’s all.”  
“You know,” Leo said jealously. “If you’re planning on being with that human, it’ll never work out. You can’t live above ground and he won’t live here. You have nothing in common and it’ll be a disaster.”

Raphael opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead he went to the dojo and took it out on the punching bag. I’m sorry I hurt Leo, but I couldn’t live in a lie anymore, Raphael thought. Meetin' Troy reinforced that. He might turn me down and I wouldn’t blame him. I have so many issues and an awful temper. Don’s right. I have nothin' ta offer him, but my heart and….”Huh?” Raphael said aloud, sensing someone else in the room. He turned around and saw a young, blonde woman wearing a white dress. “Who the fuck are ya?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.  
“Language, Raphael,” she said.  
“How do ya know my name?” he demanded, crossing his arms over his plastron.  
“I know everything about you, Raphael, and about Troy, too. You’re both bitterly unhappy in your worlds and you feel like no one understands you. That’s why I sent Troy to New York and had him be mugged. I’m sorry he got hurt, but you saved him and you’ve met. My plan all along.”  
“Yer plan? He had ta suffer for yer plan?” Raphael said coolly.  
“He’s fine now. Thanks to you. You like him, don’t you?”  
“What’s it ta ya?”  
“I believe in love and I think you two are soul mates. You believe it, too. That’s why you dumped your mate. Am I right?”  
Despite himself Raphael’s cheeks reddened and he nodded. “So?”  
“So take the chance, Raphael. Go for it.”  
“What’s the catch? And ya still didn’t give yer name.”  
“Luna. And I’m offering you something else. Troy’s experiencing your world. You can go experience his.”  
“Great, so more humans can call me a freak?” Raphael said sarcastically.  
“No, Raphael. As a human. You can go to school and do all that Troy does. Live in his world with him. For a week. I know you want to do that. Don’t worry about your brothers. They’ll be fine. For once think of yourself.”  
“There still has ta be a catch.”  
“No, Raphael. So what do you say?”  
“And then what? When the week’s up.”  
“I’m getting impatient, Raphael. I want an answer.”  
“First, answer mine.”  
“You’ll have Troy, of course, and you’ll live happily ever after wherever you choose to live. So do I have an answer?”  
“Yes,” Raphael said, his heart bursting with joy. “So when will I become human?”  
“Tomorrow when you wake up, you’ll be human and in Troy’s house. I have to leave. Goodbye, Raphael, and good luck.”  
“Thank ya,” Raph whispered. “This…means so much to me.”  
“I know.”

Raphael went to his room. Troy was awake and had picked up one of Raphael’s magazines from the desk, idly flipping through it. “Hi,” Raphael said. “I have somethin' I’d like ta tell ya.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t know how ta say it, Troy, but I’m gonna try. I like that I found ya. That we met.”  
“I do, too.”  
Raphael’s eyes widened in shock. “Ya do?”  
“Yeah.”  
Raphael’s heart hammered in his chest and he leaned close, so that their faces were close together. Then he kissed Troy. The kiss lasted for a long time, until Raphael pulled apart and said breathlessly, “Wow. Yer a good kisser.”  
“So are you,” Troy said, panting. “Very good. Where did you learn to kiss like that?”  
“Just a natural I guess,” Raphael said, and smirked. “Anyway, I like ya a lot.”  
“I like you too.”  
“Doesn’t bother ya that I’m a turtle?”  
“No,” Troy said, taking Raphael’s hands in his. “I like you for who you are, not what you are. But your family won’t be happy, Raph.”  
“They’ll come around and yers?”  
“Mine will never come around, Raph, but I don’t care. All that matters is how you and I feel.”  
“I feel the same way. Man, if ya told me three days ago I’d fall for a human, I’d have laughed at ya. Or hit ya. Life’s so funny sometimes. Speakin' of which…” Raphael told him about the blonde woman. “That’s awesome,” Troy said. “But I have to warn you that my dad’s not going to be very nice.”  
“I ain’t afraid of him. I’ve seen a lot of shit in my life, remember? Far worse than yer dad.”  
“Just saying.”

Raphael turned around, unknotted his obi, placed his weapons on the table and smiled. “So where were we? Oh, yes.” He got into bed beside Troy and kissed him. They made out for a long time. Then they held hands and fell asleep. Raphael listened to Troy’s gentle snoring and thought, I could listen ta him forever. There must be a God out there and I know I sound like a sap, but only God could have created someone as beautiful as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One has to feel sorry for Leo, but don't worry, he will find happiness :)


	3. Raphael and his brothers go their separate ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have a fight and go their separate ways.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. “Go away,” Raphael yelled.  
“What is it?” Troy asked sleepily.  
“Probably one of my brothers.”

There was another knock. “Raph, I know you’re in there,” Don said.  
“Go away.”  
“No. You need to get up. Mikey never came back from his girlfriend’s. We have to go bring him home before Sensei wakes. Leo’s warming up the Battle shell.”  
Raphael got to his feet and opened the door. “I’m ready,” he said, donning his obi and slipping the sai into the pockets. “I’m Don,” Don said, staring at Troy, who was sitting up and staring at him. He stuck out a hand and Troy shook it.

“Troy Brady,” Troy said.  
“You weren’t kidding when you said he was cute, Raph,” Don teased.

“Shut up,” Raphael growled. “I’ll see ya later, Troy.” He pressed his lips to Troy’s forehead and said, “I doubt we’ll be long. Get some sleep.”

Raphael, Leo and Don drove to Mikey’s girlfriend’s place and the tension between Leo and Raphael was as thick as oatmeal. Raphael ignored it and tried to focus on positive thoughts. I’ve found someone who likes me and I’m gonna be happy, he thought. I’m sorry Leo’s hurt, but I couldn’t live a lie anymore. Truthfully, we were over months ago. We just didn’t realize it.

The van came to a halt before Mikey’s girlfriend’s apartment a few minutes later. They all got out and Raphael picked the lock with his sai. Going inside, noises emanated from the master bedroom and they made their way to the bedroom door. Raphael gently opened it and saw his brother sitting astride his girlfriend. “Mikey, ya need ta come home now,” Raphael said firmly.  
“Oh, my God,” the girlfriend, Molly, said, rolling out from under Mikey and draping herself in the bed sheets. “You again? Why can’t you let Mikey and I be? We’re in love.”

Mikey stood up and faced his brothers. “Yeah. Why can’t you leave us alone? You always have to come and spoil things.”  
“Because ya need ta come home before Sensei wakes up,” Raphael said. “He’ll blow a fuse.”  
“Like I did earlier,” Mikey said, and laughed. “I’m not going home. You go without me.”  
“But she’s not good enough for ya, Mikey. Ya know that.”  
“What I know,” Mikey said, jabbing a finger into Raph’s plastron. “Is that I’m fucking sick of you three interfering in my life. You guys need girlfriends of your own. All that pent-up sexual aggression. That’s especially your problem, Raph. Maybe then you’d leave me to do my thing.”  
Raphael’s face darkened and his hands clenched into fists, ready to strike. “Go ahead,” Mikey taunted. “Do it and while we’re talking, you suck as a brother, Raph. Why don’t you leave the family and get a damn fucking life of your own? Everyone’s sick of your moods and aggression. Leo, you seriously need to get laid and Don, don’t even get me started on you. Now get out all of you. I’m not leaving.” Mikey folded his arms across his plastron and glared at his brothers.

“I agree with you about Raph,” Leo said. “He’s a damn jerk. And I’m done as leader. I need a break.”

Raphael loved his brothers, although he never openly said it, believing that actions were more powerful than words and the harsh words cut him to the core. He felt like he’d been kicked in the guts. They hated him and he had to leave. Leaving everything he knew would be difficult, but he had to do it. At least he had Troy. “If that’s what ya want,” Raphael said softly.

“So we’re splitting up?” Don said sadly.  
Raphael nodded. “I’ll be gone in the mornin’.”

“Good,” Leo said.  
“Can you get out now?” Mikey said. “I was busy. Tell Sensei I’m moving out.”

Raphael opted to go home on foot while Leo and Don drove back in the Battle shell. Tears streamed down Raph’s cheeks as he thought about what had happened that evening. They hate me. I’m a failure as a brother and a son. After everythin' we’ve been through it’s come down ta this. He slowly made his way back to the lair, only stopping to punch a wall. He needed to hit something and the pain in his knuckles made him forget the raw pain in his heart, if only for a moment. When he got back to the lair, it was quiet. They must be in their rooms, he thought. Raphael went to his bedroom, quietly undressed, placed his sai on the bedside table and got into bed. “You’re back, Raph,” Troy said sleepily.  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you get Mikey?”  
“No. He didn’t wanna come home.”  
“Why not?” Troy asked more alert, studying Raphael’s tear stained face and red eyes. “You’ve been crying.”  
“Have not,” Raphael said gruffly. “I don’ t cry.”  
“It’s okay to cry, Raph. It doesn’t mean you’re weak. I think it takes guts for a man to cry and they aren’t any less manly. So talk to me. What happened?” Troy took Raph’s hands in his and stared at his bleeding knuckles. “You’re hurt, Raph.”  
“It’s nothin’.”  
“But you’re bleeding.”  
“So what? It’ll heal.”  
“You want to talk?”  
“No.”  
“Raph, if we’re going to make this work, you need to trust me.”  
“I trust ya, Troy. I’m just not great with feelings and sayin’ how I feel.”  
“Try for me? I want to help, like you helped me.”  
Raphael wanted to laugh at him. It sounded so gay to him. Big, macho Raph talking about his emotions like he was a girl, but looking at Troy’s earnest face, he saw something in his eyes that made him refrain from laughing. It wasn’t pity. Was it love? Yes, it was. Love. The same look Leo had had in his eyes for him a year earlier. Before he could stop himself, he let out a huge sob. “We ...We had a fight. Mikey didn’t wanna come home, told me I was a bad brother and should leave. Leo agreed and we’ve split up.”  
“What? I’m sure you’ll all make up in the morning. You always do.”  
“Not this time, Troy. We’ve split up for good. I suppose Leo and Don will stay here. Mikey’s movin' in with his girlfriend.” Troy wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Raph. I know how much you love them.”  
“Promise me somethin’?”  
“Anything,” Troy said, disengaging himself and pulling Raph’s hand into his own.  
“I know we haven’t known one another long, but I couldn’t stand it if ya left me. Promise me ya won’t.”  
“I’ll never leave you, Raph. I promise. Don’t leave me either.”  
“I won’t. Yer all I have.” Raphael pulled him close and they hugged for a long time. Tears of sadness mixed with happiness spilled from Raphael’s eyes. Elation at finding his mate, but sadness at losing his family. They lay down to sleep a while later and entwined their hands. Raphael looked at Troy’s face and smiled. I’m goin’ ta miss my family so much, but I’m so glad I have Troy, he thought. He’s the perfect mate and I know we’ll be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divided. Is it permanent? Only time will tell.


	4. Raphael gets his wish and is human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets Troy's family, who are a dysfunctional mess.

The next morning, Raphael woke up, ran his fingers down his face and gasped in amazement. “I have five fingers. What the hell?” He ran his hands over his head and felt something soft. Hair. “It’s true. I’m a human?” He gazed down at himself and noticed he was naked. “Raph?” Troy said sleepily.  
“Troy, I’m a human,” Raphael said excitedly, going over to the mirror and staring at his reflection. Dark hair, golden eyes and a handsome face. “Can ya believe it?”  
“And a sexy one at that,” Troy said, staring at him.  
Raphael smiled, went over to him and kissed him. “So where are we?”  
“My bedroom.”  
“Aww neat.”  
“You won’t think so soon.”  
“Why?”

“Troy Brady, get your damn butt down for breakfast!” a male voice roared.  
“That’s why,” Troy groaned. “That’s my dad. I hope the bitch is out.”  
“Who?”  
“My mother.”

“Troy!” the voice yelled again.  
“I’m coming, Dad. Hold your horses.” Turning to Raphael, who’d donned his belt and sai, Troy said, “You can’t go to breakfast like that.”  
“But I always wear my belt.”  
“Yeah, but you need clothes. You can wear your belt over some jeans and put on a T. We’re basically the same height, so you’ll fit into my clothes. But I suggest leaving the sai here.”  
“No. They’re part of me.”  
Troy shrugged. “Suit yourself. Hurry up. He’ll shout again if we’re not down in the next two…”

“Troy!”  
“Sheesh, Dad, take a chill pill. I’m coming.”  
“Is yer dad always so crabby?” Raphael asked, dressing.  
“Yeah. He’s worse when he drinks, but…I’ll tell you later. Come on.”

Troy threw on some jeans and a T and he and Raphael made their way to the kitchen. “Morning, Dad,” Troy said, taking a seat. His twin was already at the table, digging into a bowl of cereal. Tadhg gazed at Raphael, but said nothing. Luke snapped, “Who’s this, Troy? I told you to stop bringing hobos home.”

Raphael stiffened, already disliking the man. “I ain’t a hobo.”

Luke ignored him and turned to Troy, “So who is he?”

“His name’s Raph, Dad,” Troy explained.  
“And where does he come from?”

Before Troy could answer, a woman breezed into the kitchen. “Morning, Luke,” she said, pecking his cheek and glaring at her twins and the visitor. “Who is this?”  
“Some kid called Raph. Troy brought him home.”

“Let me guess. Raph comes from Manhattan and has three brothers called Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo,” Tadgh said. “And those are sai in his belt. And his dad’s name is Splinter. And his favourite food is pizza.”  
“Mind like a steel trap,” Raphael retorted. “And cereal, actually.”  
Tadhg burst out laughing. “I was joking. No damn way you’re a ninja turtle. They’re not real and you’re a human, anyway. I bet those aren’t even real sai.”  
“Wanna find out?” Raphael muttered.  
Tadhg grinned. “Yeah, right. Must be a prop. I’m going out. Troy, remember we have that party tonight at Rich’s place?” He looked at his parents. “You said we could go.”

“As long as you come back by midnight,” Luke said.  
“Yes, Dad. Bye, Claudia.”

“So who are you, Raph? Is it short for Raphael?” Luke asked. Troy got down a box of cereal from the cupboard and bowls and placed them on the table. “Dad, let Raph sit down and he’ll explain. You’re being rude to our guest.”  
“Your guest and he’s not staying long. Have a seat, kid.”

Troy poured cereal into a bowl and Raphael did the same. “Ain’t a kid,” Raph said crossly. “How old are you?” Claudia asked.  
“Fourteen.”  
“A kid then. Where are your parents?”  
“Manhattan.”  
“And how did you get here?”  
“Plane.”  
“Do you have other family?”  
“Brothers.” Raphael started to eat.  
“And why aren’t they here?”  
“Don’t like travellin'.”  
“Where did you meet Troy?”  
“Manhattan.”  
“What? That’s impossible. You were in New York, Troy? Did you steal your dad’s credit card again?”  
“No,” Troy said. “I met Raph at a party. Can he stay here with us? Raph said he has parents, but he doesn’t. They died some time ago and so did his brothers. He’s still traumatised and doesn’t want to admit they’re gone. Please let him stay here.”  
“I already have two ungrateful brats I don’t want another one. I should have aborted you two in the first place. Brought me nothing but grief.”

Raphael’s teeth clenched. **I’d love ta ram these sai into that bitch. How can she say those things 'bout her kids?**

“Please,” Troy said. “I’ll give some of my money and do whatever I can. He’s lonely and he needs people who love him. Please, Dad?”

Luke looked at Raphael, who was counting slowly silently to control the rage burning inside of him. Something seemed off about the kid. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt bad for the kid and the loss of his family. “All right. He can stay, but he has to do his fair share of the chores and he has to go to school. I suppose now I can only retire when I’m eighty having an extra brat around, but your story pains me, Raphael. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“But he can’t stay here,” Claudia said angrily.  
“My word is final,” Luke snapped. “He stays. I’m going out with the lads. See you tonight. Troy, you promised to paint the garage.”

“I will do,” Troy said. “Thanks, Dad.”  
“I hope I won’t regret my decision. Raphael, this brat gets in all kinds of shit. If you can keep him out of... Oh why am I saying this…No use. Troy does whatever he wants and so does that Tadhg. Make yourself at home. One last thing. Those weapons. Are they real?”

“No,” Raphael said, scared they’d take them away from him. “Just a prop. My dad gave them ta me and I treasure them because of that.”  
“Oh, right. I suggest you don’t wear them to school, though. Capiche? Others won’t be as understanding as me.”  
“Okay,” Raphael said. **The hell I’ll listen ta him**. “Thank ya, Mr. Brady.”  
“Luke and you can call her Claudia. Later.”

“I’m going out too,” Claudia snapped. “Have plans with my friends. Troy, it’s your turn to make supper.”  
“You know I can’t cook.”  
“Just fucking get something on the damn table, otherwise…” Her eyes glinted.  
Troy gulped. “Yeah, Claudia. Okay.”

Raphael overturned a chair in anger. “Why you doing that?” Troy asked.  
“I’m pissed. Yer family sucks, man. Look at how they treat ya. I’d like ta ram these babies up…”  
“Whoa, Raph.”  
“Even in my darkest moments at home, my family wasn’t like that. We love one another. I’ve never seen a family like this and it blows. How can they speak ta ya like that? And what did that bitch mean somethin' will happen?”  
Troy looked down. “She’ll come into my room.”  
“And what?”  
“And things will happen.”  
“Oh, God. She molests ya?”  
Troy’s face flushed. “Since the age of twelve.”  
“And does Luke beat you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And yer brother?”  
“He’s cool. Tadhg gets beaten too.”  
“Well, I promise ya that from now on, things will be different. No one will touch ya or Tadhg and if they do, they’ll have me ta tangle with.”  
“I got to paint the garage. I promised and to make supper and I should clean the house.”  
“What day is it?”  
“Saturday?”  
“Fuckin’ forget it. We’re goin' out. And we’ll get a takeaway for dinner. Come on.”  
“But, Raph.”  
“But what? Everyone else has gone out. Why can’t we? One question. Why didn’t they seem shocked that ya'd been away?”  
“I often run away for days on end.”  
“See, if I did that….When I did that, my family cared. Anyway, come on, man. Show me around the town.”  
“What about the garage?”  
“Tell him ya will do it tomorrow. If he blows a fuse, I’ll deal with him. When was the last time ya had fun?”  
“I don’t remember.”

Raphael dragged Troy out of  the house and marvelled at everything he saw. **Ya know, with the exception of Troy’s family, I could like bein' a human and livin' here. And I will talk ta Troy’s parents and knock some sense into them.** Raphael chuckled inwardly at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Luke and Claudia are really this bad, but don't worry, they'll get their comeuppance.


	5. A new enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets Rich and they take an instant dislike to one another and arrange to fight.

Troy took Raphael all over Sea Point and Raphael stared, wide eyed at everything and loved the fact that he could go wherever he wanted without people screaming at him. Troy took him to the Spur for lunch and when they’d ordered, Raphael said, “Troy, what’s yer favorite place ta go ta?”  
“The cemetery.”  
“That’s so morbid.”  
“My big brother’s buried there. Sean. You know, he died when that…” Troy’s voice cracked. “When what?” Raphael asked gently, laying his hand upon Troy’s.  
Troy sucked in a deep breath. “My sister’s boyfriend molested me, Sean, Jared and Tigger for years and then he killed Sean and raped me when I was seven and Sean was eight. Sean and Jared were thirteen months older than me and also identical twins.”  
“Oh, God, I’m so sorry, Troy. I didn’t mean ta be insensitive.”  
“It’s fine. You didn’t know.”  
“What happened ta the bastard who hurt ya?”  
“Got life. Wanted the death penalty, but we don’t have that in South Africa. It violates the Constitution and the Bill of Rights. Considered inhumane.”  
“That stinks. Sounds like the victims have fewer rights than the criminals.”  
Troy nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Did ya get counsellin'?”  
“Yeah. My mother blames me for what happened to Sean.”  
“That’s silly. It wasn’t yer fault. Friggin' bitch. How can she say that? Surely she knows that ya need love and support, not that.”  
“My mother doesn’t care about me or Tadhg. She said she loved Sean and Jared, but I think that was to hurt me and Tigger and she didn’t really.”  
“What happened ta Jared?”  
“He was kidnapped when Claudia took us to the park when we were toddlers.”  
“Man, I’m sorry, Troy. Ya okay?”  
“I am now. Now that I have you.” Troy smiled and laced his fingers between Raph’s. Raph grinned. “You’re stuck with me, Troy, and no one’s gonna hurt ya again. I promise.”  
Their food arrived and they tucked in. “Wow. This is good,” Raphael said. “It feels so cool ta be able ta go out and do whatever and no one stares at me like I’m a circus freak. Ya can’t imagine what that’s like.”  
“No, but you aren’t a freak to me, Raph. You’re good, kind and I’m so glad I met you.” 

They leaned forward and were about to kiss, when a voice said, “Wow. We’ve been broken up less than two weeks and you’ve already moved on.”  
“Go away, Rich,” Troy said, scowling. “And it’s been a month.”  
“Whatever. Who’s the dude?”

Raphael’s hands flew to his sai, ready to use them, if need be, as he stared up at the so called Rich. “I’m Raphael,” he said. “And we’re busy.”  
“Raphael?” Rich said. “You kidding me? You Spanish?”  
“American, and for the last time,” Raphael growled. “We’re busy. Take a hike.”  
“Nobody speaks to me like that,” Rich snapped.  
Raphael’s temper was rising and he stood up, thrusting out his chest, so that Rich could see his chiselled muscles and know that he meant business. “Swords?” Rich scoffed. “What kind of lame ass is this, Troy?”  
“Not any sword,” Raphael said, taking a sai out and twirling it through his fingers. “With one strike of my sai I could cut yer windpipe. Or shall I aim for yer heart?”

Oh, God, Troy thought. No, no, no. He stood up, laid a hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “No. He’s not worth it, Raph.”  
“Better listen to your boyfriend, Raph,” Rich sneered. “Because I know I could beat your ass.”

“Is that so?” Raphael asked and clenched his teeth. “I’m a ninja.”  
Rich chuckled. “Yeah? A ninja named Raphael. That’s hilarious. Next, you’ll tell me you come from the sewers and your dad’s a rat.” Rich burst out laughing.  
Raphael wanted to punch him, but restrained himself, because a waitress appeared.

“Are things okay?” the waitress asked.  
“Fine,” Raphael said.  
“Are those real?” she asked, staring at Raphael’s sai.  
Raphael ignored her. “So,” he said. “We’ll meet up and battle it out.”

“What’s the prize?” Rich asked.  
“Troy,” Raphael said. “I win; ya stay the hell away from him. Ya win, I’ll stay away from him.”

“No, Raph,” Troy said. “Don’t.”  
Raphael shot him a look that meant be quiet. “So, deal, Rich?” he said, sticking out a hand.

Rich shook it. “See you then and I have no doubt I’ll win.”

The waitress’s jaw dropped. “Those are real, aren’t they?”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said. “But I won’t hurt ya, lady. Don’t worry. I keep them for protection, but I’ve never had ta hurt anyone. I promise. And I also keep them with me, because my dad died last year and it was the last birthday gift I got from him.”  
The waitress nodded and moved off.

“So, shall we finish our lunch?” Raphael asked. Troy nodded. They sat down and finished their food in comfortable silence.   
Then Troy said softly, “Raph, I’m not anyone’s to fight over.”  
“I know that, Troy, but this Rich is clearly a thorn in yer ass and if I win, I can make him go away.”  
“Yeah, he bothers me all the time. Follows me.”  
“So why don’t ya fight him and do somethin’ 'bout it?”  
“I hate violence.”  
“Me too, but I hate when people I love are hurt like ya are.”  
“Love?” Troy asked, smiling.  
Embarrassed, Raph shifted his gaze to the table. Then he looked up into Troy’s dark blue eyes, his cheeks flushed. “I ain’t good at feelings, Troy, but I’m tryin’ and I think this could be the start of somethin' amazin’.”  
“I think so, too.”  
“I’ll always protect ya as long as I live. Ya can bet on that. Ya done?”  
“Yeah.” Troy signalled the waitress over, paid the check and they left.

“Where ta now?” Raphael asked as they walked along the promenade.  
“Home. Listen I’m going to talk to Rich and see if you can get out of that fight.”  
“Ya will not,” Raphael snapped. “I ain’t backin' out of no fight just because yer goin’ soft. Ya like that twerp?”  
“No.”  
“Ya want him in yer life?”  
“No.”  
“But I don’t want…This makes me look like a pussy. Like I can’t fight my battles and have to let my boyfriend fight them.”  
“Boyfriend?” Raphael said, his eyes twinkling.  
“Um, yeah. Aren’t you?”  
“No.”  
“Oh,” Troy said, looking disappointed.  
“Not until I’ve asked the question. Troy, will ya go out with me?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Troy said, a wide grin lighting up his face. “Thought you’d never ask.”  
Raphael smiled. “Now it’s official and I will fight Rich. Don’t worry. I’ll go softer on him than I do on the Shredder.”  
“Man, I wouldn’t want to get in your bad books.”  
“Ya never will,” Raphael said, cupping Troy’s face in his. “I know a good thing when I see one and I ain’t gonna mess this up. If I do, I’ll do everythin' in my power ta fix it.” Troy’s heart beat rapidly, as they stared at one another. Then their lips met in a crushing kiss. Troy breathed in his scent, as they clung to and groped one another. When they finally broke apart, both were panting and catching their breaths and Raphael noticed a few people staring. “What ya lookin’ at?” he demanded. “Ain’t ya never seen two people in love before?” The people looked away and Raphael mumbled something. “What was that?” Troy asked.  
“I said yer the best thing ta ever happen ta me. Wish my bros could see how happy I am.”  
“To me, too,” Troy said, and they leaned in again for a deep kiss. When they came up for air, Troy said. “We better get back. I have to start dinner.”  
“I’ll help.”  
They walked back to Troy’s house, hands entwined. I’m so happy I could burst, Troy thought. He’s everything I’ve always wanted and more. I just hope Rich doesn’t play dirty tonight. I can’t stand the thought of losing Raph if Rich wins. Who am I kidding? Rich doesn’t do Martial arts. Raph will win and Rich will be out of my life for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Like Rich can really beat Raph. Rich is one of my least favourite characters and I intend to make the fight really brutal.


	6. Tadhg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadhg learns that one should never mess with Raph

Raphael and Troy arrived at Troy’s home a little after four-thirty. Luke was watching TV and his eyes blazed when he saw the teenagers. “Where the hell have you been?” he yelled, getting to his feet. Instinctively, Raphael’s hands went to his sai. If the man became abusive, he’d have to use them and he didn’t want to. “It’s Saturday. Troy showed me around. Sea Point is stunning and…”  
“I told the boy to paint the garage,” Luke shouted, glaring at Troy, who stared at the floor, not daring to speak.   
“Yes,” Raphael said, forcing himself to be calm. “Look, it’ll be done tomorrow. I promise.”  
Luke snorted. “Yeah, right.”  
“If yer that worried 'bout a damn garage, why don’t ya paint it yerself?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Ya heard me.”  
“Why I never…” Then Luke burst out laughing.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“You have balls, kid. Come here and give me a hug. A kid after my own heart.” Luke flung an arm open around Raphael’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. The garage can wait until tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Troy said, stunned at Luke’s behavior. He’d expected Luke to blow off some steam, maybe even thrash him like he usually did, but he seemed amused by Raphael. “What are you gawking at, Troy?” Luke demanded. “Go get some logs and put them by the braai. We’re going to braai tonight.”

“Braai?” Raphael asked.  
“South African for barbecue,” Luke said. “Go get the wood. Now, Troy.”

“Where’s Claudia, Dad?” Troy asked.  
“Out with her boyfriend.”

The teenagers went outside, gathered the wood from the little shed and stacked it by the braai. “She has a boyfriend?” Raphael asked. “And Luke tolerates it?”  
“She has several and my dad has girlfriends. They have an open marriage.”  
“Yuck. I’d never want that. Would ya?”  
“No, but it works for them.”  
“Your dad’s kind of weird. One minute he’s mad. And the next he’s all friendly.”

“Raphael! Troy!” Luke shouted from inside. The boys raced inside.  
“Yeah, Dad?” Troy said.  
“Rita just called and I’m going out.”  
“Fine, Dad. We can braai tomorrow.”  
“You be good, boys, and no drinking my whiskey, Troy. Or any phone calls to any sex lines. Got it? The last time I had to pay ten grand and I wasn’t amused!”  
“Yes, Dad,” Troy said, biting his lower lip and reddening.  
“You going to that party?” Luke asked.  
“Not sure. Up to Raph.”  
“Tadhg’s curfew is still midnight and yours, too, if you go. If you stay home….”Luke winked. “There’s condoms in my dresser, Troy. Oh, and Raphael? He’s not a virgin, by the way. Yes, my son is a chip off of the old block. Just like his dear, old dad. Aren’t you, Troy?” Troy blushed. “Hah. Well, just last week, I caught him messing around with one….” Luke’s cell buzzed. “Oh, I have to go. “Will tell you later, Raphael. Ciao.”

Troy stared down at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed. “Your dad’s a jerk,” Raphael said angrily. “My old man would never say that. Ya okay?”  
“He’s right, though,” Troy said, looking up and into his eyes. “I’ve done things, you know. You deserve better than me.”  
Raphael crossed to his side and folded him into a hug. “I don’t care about yer past. All that matters is the now and what happens from now on.”

“Awww, how cute,” Tadhg said, entering the house and looking at Raphael and Troy. “My brother’s got a new boyfriend. Touching, but it won’t last. Never does.”  
Raphael pulled away from Troy and slipped an arm around his shoulder, “This time it will. He’s gonna be my mate.”  
Tadhg’s jaw dropped and then he started to laugh. “Mate? Oh, that’s funny. He’s funny, Troy. Mate. You’ve been watching the discovery channel too much, pal. Hahaha. Mate. He’s a keeper, Troy. “Tadhg snorted.  
Raphael stepped forward and Troy laid a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, but didn’t move any further. “Anyway,” Tadhg continued. “You guys coming to the party?”

“No, thanks,” Raphael said. “But ya have fun. See ya.”  
“There’ll be booze and hot chicks if you swing both ways.”  
“No, thanks.”  
“You’ll tire of my bro soon enough, because he’s a bore. So if you change your mind and want some fun, I’m always up for it. See ya.”

“What an ass,” Raphael seethed. “Is he always like this?”  
“Yeah,” Troy said. “But he loves me deep down. It’s just teasing, really.”  
“Give me a break. Even when Leo and I fought, he didn’t treat me as shittily. Yer bro’s a dick. Yer entire family’s a fucked-up mess. How can ya stand it? If I lived here, I’d have slit my wrists or have turned ta drink long ago.”  
“I love booze. It’s like an old friend. I cut myself sometimes. Helps with the emotional pain. I’ve attempted suicide four times. That mate thing? You were serious?”  
“Well, yeah. Ya don’t want ta be mates?” Raphael’s heart hammered in his chest as he looked at Troy hopefully. “Course I do, but you can’t call me your mate. People will think it’s weird like we’re animals.”  
“I am,” Raphael said simply.  
“But I’m not, so if you can call me your boyfriend. It’s best if you don’t want a ribbing from Tigger again.”  
“All right. Privately I’ll call ya my mate and in public, boyfriend. Better?”  
“Yeah.”  
Raphael smiled, leaned in and kissed him.

“Get a room,” Tadhg said, appearing in the lounge and making a face.  
“Don’t you have anything better ta do than tauntin' yer bro?” Raphael asked.  
“Nope. Not really. Not until the fight. Rich just called and said there’s a fight at seven in the park. You’re really going to fight him for Troy’s honour?” Tadhg snickered. “Yep.”  
“Oh, screw the party. That I have to see. Is it really worth the hassle, Raph? Is your mate worth it?” Tadhg laughed.  
“Yep and I’ve had it with bein’ nice,” Raphael snapped, pulling out his sai and wielding them menacingly. “Lovely forks,” Tadhg quipped. “Props, though.”  
Raphael smiled meanly, put one sai back in his belt, pounced on Tadgh, pinning his arms behind his back and placing the remaining sai at his throat. “Ya fuckin’ make any more snide remarks 'bout yer bro and I fuckin’ will kill ya. Do ya understand?”  
Tadhg’s eyes popped out of his head in amazement and he nodded. “Good,” Raphael said. “I mean it. Ya treat him with respect and apologize ta him.”  
“Psycho,” Tadgh said, rubbing his neck.  
“Guess this environment rubbed off on me. I mean it, Tadhg. One bad word outta ya and I’ll…”  
“Your mate’s insane, Troy,” Tadgh said, backing towards the door. “Nuts.”  
“I said apologize ta yer bro. Now.”  
“Sorry, Troy. Can I go now?”  
“Yeah, fuck off.”

“You shouldn’t have done that, Raph,” Troy said.  
“Why not?”  
“He’ll tell Dad and Claudia.”  
“Don’t care. Yer bro’s an ass and he needs ta know that. Ya don’t deserve shit. Yer amazin'.”  
Troy smiled. “Really?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“What if I told you I’ve been with nine people? Still think so?”  
“Don’t care.”  
Troy smiled again. “Okay. What if I told you I’ve done drugs?”  
“Still usin’?”  
“No.”  
“Then all good. Whatever ya did in the past is the past, Troy. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”  
“You want to go to my room and play some video games?”  
“Love ta, but isn’t it ‘bout six now? Got an hour until the fight. How 'bout a snack?”  
“Okay.”

They went into the kitchen. Tadhg froze when he saw them and said, “I came to get some grub.” He grabbed a bag of potato chips and dip. “I was just leaving.”  
“No, stay,” Raphael said. “I’d like us ta be friends. It would make yer bro happy.”  
“Get this fucking straight, nutcase” Tadhg said, dropping the food, stepping close and shoving a finger into Raphael’s face. “I’m not a jerk. It’s teasing and he teases me too. That’s what bros do.”  
“Get yer finger outta my face,” Raphael snarled, drawing his sai.  
“That your answer to EVERYTHING?” Tadhg shouted. “Violence? Gosh, you picked a real winner, Troy. I LOVE MY BRO and I will be nicer, but I don’t have to be nice to you, Raphael. I hate you. I’m out of here and I hope Rich creams you.”

Before Troy or Raphael could comment after Tadhg left, the home phone went. “Yeah?” Troy said. “Troy Brady speaking.”  
“Troy, it’s Dr. Pont. You missed your appointment today.”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
“I can pencil you in on Monday at three if you like.”  
“No.”  
“But, Troy, I thought we were making progress.”  
“Get lost, doc. I don’t need your help. I’m fine.”

“Whoa,” Raphael said, when Troy had hung up. “Who was that?”  
“My therapist. I don’t need help. I’m fine.”  
“Actually, I think this entire family needs help,” Raphael said. “I’m not sayin’ yer a nutter, Troy, but wouldn’t ya like ta be able ta talk ta yer parents without fightin’ and resolve some issues from yer past?”  
“Never work. My parents will never agree to counselling.”  
“But wouldn’t ya like ta move past yer shit and talk ta yer parents?”  
“Sure, but never going to happen.”  
“Let me talk ta yer parents.”  
“If it’s anything like your talk with Tigger, no.”  
“It won’t go like that, trust me, but if I can get them ta go ta counsellin’, will ya go with them?”  
“I’d love to be able to talk to Dad without him screaming or yelling. I’d like him to stop drinking so much. When he’s sober, he can be okay, you know? Well, sometimes. I’d like to be closer with him.”  
“And yer mother?”  
“I’d like her to stop messing with me. I don’t want that. It fills me with shame.”  
“What if she went to prison?” Troy’s eyes widened. “It’s time ta tell the authorities 'bout the bitch, Troy, and what she did.”  
“But….”  
“No, buts. Ya want ta move on with yer life, ya have ta do it. Does Luke know 'bout it?”  
“No.”  
“Time he does. Look, no one’s gonna blame ya. Yer a kid. It’s her fault. I’ll be with ya when ya tell the cops. Things will be okay. Will ya do it?”  
“All right,” Troy said squeezing his eyes shut. Raphael hugged him.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Troy. I promise.”  
They stayed that way for a long time. Then Raphael said, “Time ta go ta the park. Time for some ass whippin’.” He linked hands with Troy and they made their way to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadhg and Troy are identical twins and Tadhg is older by four minutes. Deep down, he loves his baby bro, but he is a bit of a bully and dominant. Troy usually gave in to him to avoid an argument. The brothers have a love/hate relationship and their bonds are often tested, but they always remain close. Raph being in the picture might change that. Can't wait for Raph's talk with Troy's parents hehehe. 
> 
> Next chapter is the fight.


	7. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Rich have a showdown.

Raphael and Rich arrived at the park a few minutes before seven. Rich was already there, surrounded by his friends. Tadhg was also there and scowled when he saw his brother and Raphael. "Nutter," Tadhg muttered under his breath. 

"So here we are, Raphael," Rich said. "You ready to lose?"  
"I ain't gonna lose."  
"Bit cocky, aren't you? You won't be so after I'm done!"  
Raphael twirled his sai through his fingers absent mindedly and said, "Still time ta pull out."  
"Why? You're scared?" Rich's friends laughed behind him.  
"Nope, but I'm warnin' ya. I ain't a pushover and I've had years of trainin'. Was just givin' ya an out. Ya'd be wise ta take it."  
"Bring it on."

"You can whip his ass," Tadhg yelled. "Show that psycho, Rich!"  
"I intend to. So weapons?"  
"Doesn't matter what. I'll still win."  
Rich withdrew a knife from his belt. "I'm ready."

"Good luck, Raph," Troy said.  
"Shouldn't take no more than ten minutes," Raphael said. "How 'bout pickin' up some pizza on the way home?"  
"Sounds great."

"Fight, Fight!" the crowd shouted. Some of them jumped up and down in excitement.

Raphael stood still, sizing Rich up carefully. He knew he could beat the guy in his sleep, but if he played dirty, the creep could win, so he had to be vigilant. Suddenly, Rich lunged at him, but Raphael was able to block him and the knife. "Nice try," he said.  
Rich growled, waited a minute, then lunged at him again. Raphael yawned, put a hand to his mouth and blocked him. "Wanna ta try a different move?" he said sarcastically.  
"I'll get you!"

"Come on, Rich," Tadhg shouted. "Don't let that dork beat you."

A few minutes passed. Then Rich lunged again. Raphael threw one of his sai, spinning Rich's knife out of his hand, and it clattered a few feet away. "You asshole," Rich said. "That was a dirty move. I'll still get you even if I don't have a weapon."

Raphael had already picked up his sai. "Okay," he said, handing both sai to Troy. "I'll fight with no weapons. I'll still win, though. Ya ready, Rich?"  
"Get ready to lose!" Rich yelled, springing at Raphael and tackling him. The men traded blows as they wrestled on the ground. Raphael, being bigger and stronger, soon had the upper hand, but Rich had no intention of losing. Somehow he managed to retrieve a knife from his back pocket and stabbed it deep into Raphael's arm. "What the fuck?" Raphael said, his golden eyes widening in shock and he fell back, holding his arm. "Ya fuckin' stabbed me. Ya have no honor!" Raphael examined his arm. It might need stitches, he thought, but I should be okay. "Honour?" Rich scoffed. "Who said anything about honour. I fight to win at any cost."  
"Troy, toss me my sai!" Troy threw them to him. "Okay. Ya wanna fight dirty. Ya got it. I warned ya. No more nice Raphael."

"Come on, Rich!" his friends screamed. "Show this clown what you can do!"

Rich jumped at Raphael, but he deftly blocked him once more and said, "I reckon this fight will be over in two minutes, Troy. Time it."

Angered by Raphael's comment, Rich leapt forward, but Raphael warded him off and using the tip of his sai, succeeded in knocking the knife out of his hands. Rich's eyes widened in shock and kicked out at Raphael, but he was faster and threw Rich's leg out from under him, causing him to collapse on the ground. Rich got up and advanced on Raphael, only to soon find himself backed up against a wall. Even then, Rich tried to attack, but Raphael tossed his sai and pinned him through his leather jacket to the wall. "Looks like I win," Raphael said. Unpinning one sai, he held it against the now frightened Rich's neck, and said menacingly, "Ya ever come near Troy again, I will kill ya and it ain't a threat, but a promise. Do ya hear me?"  
"D-don't h-hurt m-me," Rich stuttered, tears falling down his cheeks.  
"I asked ya a question. It's rude ta ignore it."  
"Y-yes. I'll l-leave h-him alone."  
"Good." Raphael unpinned him, tucked his sai back in his belt and said, "Beat it." Rich glanced at his friends, who looked at him disgust. Then he ran off home as fast as he could. His friends left too, no longer having a reason to stay.

"Man, I've never seen Rich like that before," Tadgh said. "What a pussy. Well, fight's over. I guess the party is off, too. Rich is probably too embarrassed to show his face. I have to admit the better person won."

"I knew Raph would," Troy said, wrapping his arm around Raphael's waist. "He's trained in Ninjutsu, Tadhg."  
"Yeah, yeah. You said. I still think you're a psycho, Raphael, but you were the better fighter. You must be happy you won."

"It was about Troy's honor," Raphael said. "I don't like hurting people without a reason."  
"Sure you don't," Tadhg said acerbically. "You do know Rich is going to be teased and everyone will know he lost and that he cried like a baby."

"Kids are cruel," Troy said. "But he asked for it."  
"I can't be friends with a pansy," Tadhg said. "I took photos with my phone and I'm going to upload it onto Facebook. Going to be wicked. Maybe YouTube too. Maybe it'll go viral. See you later, Troy. Raphael."

"Thanks, Raph," Troy said.  
"Yer welcome. Ready ta leave and get dinner?"  
"Yeah."

They got takeaway pizzas, headed back to Troy's house and spent a quiet evening together. I think I'm gonna stay human, Raphael thought. I don't wanna ever leave Troy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Claudia gets what she deserves.


	8. Claudia gets what she deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael dispenses his own justice.

Later that night, a slightly intoxicated Claudia arrived home, banging the front door, waking Raphael and Troy. Claudia's voice could be heard downstairs. "Get in the damn closet," Raphael hissed, grabbing his sai off of the dresser, ready to attack if necessary.  
"But..."  
"I said now, Troy. NOW." Troy did as he was told and Raphael waited.

A few minutes later, Claudia entered the bedroom and said, "Troy, I'm here. Where are you?"  
"He ain't on the menu," Raphael hissed. "Get the hell outta here."  
"You will do. What a handsome boy," she slurred, stepping towards Raphael. "  
Raphael's eyes blazed and he yelled, "Ya paedophiles make me sick." He spat at her. "Hurtin' yer son."  
"I never touched him."  
Raphael tossed one sai on the bed, grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Ya did things no mother should do. Admit it.”  
“I didn’t,” Claudia said, tears springing to her eyes. “Whatever you heard is a lie.”  
“I don’t think so, Claudia. Why would a boy make it up?”  
“Because he wanted to punish me for being a bad mother?”  
“Ya made Troy and his bro's life a livin' nightmare and now ya gotta pay."  
"I didn't," Claudia wept, pain coursing through her arm.  
“Admit what ya did and maybe I’ll spare ya.”  
“I did it, yes. Now, please let me go.”  
“No!” Raphael roared. “Paedophiles make me sick.”

Raphael dragged a screaming Claudia onto the bed, lifted up her dress, and using a sai, began to carve into her belly, watching as blood sprayed onto the bedsheet. When he was satisfied, he stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. In block letters it read I’m a pedo. I hurt my son, Troy, and I deserve no mercy. A terrified Claudia had passed out. Raphael placed a note on her stomach in block letters, saying Troy didn’t deserve what happened. I’m sick and I deserve punishment. Send me to jail." Then he spat at her. She was starting to stir. "Ya sick, twisted bitch. If ya don't own up ta the cops, Claudia," Raphael said, tying her wrists to the bed with her bedsheets. “I’ll gut ya like a fish. And if ya tell them I did this, same applies. Ya will tell them the truth. Got it?” Raphael then tied her ankles to the bedpost, using another bedsheet. Claudia trembled and nodded. Then she passed out again. "Come on, Troy," Raphael said.

Troy came out of the closet, but before he could comment on what he saw, someone appeared in the room. "What the hell?" an astonished Luke, who'd just arrived home, said. "What happened here?"  
"Appears an intruder got in and stabbed Claudia," Raphael said.  
Luke peered at the message on her belly and said, "A pedo, Claudia?"  
"Yep. She's been hurtin' Troy for years."

Luke glanced at Troy, then at Raphael's sai. "Did you do this, young man?" he asked. "That sword looks bloody."  
"Cut myself when I polished them."  
"Right. So someone just waltzed in and did that to my wife?"  
"Appears so."  
"I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Troy said. "I was too afraid to tell anyone. She said no one would believe me. Started when I was twelve." He choked back a sob and Raphael flung an arm around his waist. "Shh. It's all okay now," he said. "Things will be fine."

Nausea bubbled in Luke's stomach and he upheaved onto the carpet. "I can't believe this," he said, sucking in a deep breath. "Troy, I'm sorry. I should have known. I didn't protect..."  
"No, ya didn't," Raphael said evenly. "Ya failed yer boy. I didn't, though, and he's gonna be fine now."  
Luke stared at the young boy, realization dawning on him. "You did this, kid, didn't you?"  
"Ya say anythin', I'll tell the cops ya been beatin' yer boys. And ya will do time. I ain't afraid of ya, Luke." Raphael wielded his sai menacingly. "So what's it gonna be? Time for her and ya or just her?"  
Luke was desperate to save his own skin and he said, "I'll say nothing and she can go to jail."  
"And ya will work harder ta be a better father, won't ya? Ya better or I'm gonna get sarcastic," Raphael snapped. "These sai ain't props, ya know, as ya figured out."  
"All right. All right," Luke said quickly. "I'll be a better father to my boys. You know, Raphael, in a sick, twisted way, you've helped heal the family."  
"What can I say? I aim ta please. Now call the cops."

Luke phoned the cops and they arrived a few minutes later. Raphael had wisely stashed his sai in Troy's closet. The cops took a petrified Claudia away with them. She was yelling that she didn't know who'd done that to her and she'd been asleep and woken up when she'd felt a knife in her belly.

Luke made hot cocoa and gathered Raphael and Troy in the lounge. "Where's Tadhg, Troy?" he asked.  
"Probably at a friend's house."  
"Then I'll start with you. You want to know why I've been such a jackass all these years? It's not your fault, Troy. It was never your fault. I had so much inner rage in me I couldn't contain myself and took it out on you and Tadhg."  
"Why were you so angry?"  
"Your mother and your uncle had a relationship and had Jared and Sean. Then thirteen months later, you and Tadhg were born. I was devastated and took my anger out on all of you boys, because I knew all you weren't mine. I shouldn't have. You boys were innocent."  
"What are you saying?" Troy asked, paling, and gripping Raphael's hand.

"I think he's sayin' that yer uncle's really yer father," Raphael said.  
"That true?" Troy demanded, angrily. 

Luke nodded. "I'm sorry, Troy. I was wrong and..."

"I HATE YOU!" Troy screamed, standing up. "I HATE UNCLE KIERAN. I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY. I'M OUT OF HERE." Troy sprang up and ran outside, banging the front door behind him. Raphael jumped up and ran after him, finally catching up with him at the end of the street. "Stop," Raphael said. "Troy, stop."  
Troy slowed to a halt and said sadly. "My whole life's a lie. Do you know what that feels like?"  
"No, but I'm here for ya, Troy." Raphael pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. I'm here."  
"I can't go back there," Troy said, pulling away. "I can't go home. I hate them all for lying to me."  
"I'd feel the same way, but where will we stay?"  
"I have an aunt. We can stay there tonight. Come on, Raph. She'll take us in."  
"Ya know, Troy, there are always several sides ta a story. While I don't...."  
"If you're going to say you pity Luke and my uncle, don't, okay?" Troy snapped. "They fucking lied and I hate them. Come on."  
The teenagers made their way to Troy's aunt's house. What a dysfunctional mess, Raphael thought. My family fought, but not like this. Poor Troy and Tadhg. This makes me miss my bros so much. I'm gonna call them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Raphael goes to school for the first time.


	9. Luke's passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Luke's death and Claudia's incarceration, the twins celebrate their new found freedom.

Troy and Raph arrived at his Aunt Angie’s house and rang the bell. Opening the front door, Angie said in surprise, “Troy?”  
“Yeah, it’s me and this is my friend, Raphael. Can we stay here?” Angie took in her nephew’s tear-stained face and studied the boy next to him. Something seems off about this Raphael, she thought. “Of course you can. Did something happen at home? I’ll make some cocoa and you can fill me in.” The boys went inside and sat down and over steaming cups of cocoa Troy told her what had happened.

When Troy was finished with his story, he said, “Did you know Uncle Kieran was my dad, Aunt Angie?”  
“I did, but I…”  
“So you’re a liar like everyone else,” Troy said angrily.  
“It’s not like that, Troy. You don’t understand what a scandal it’d have caused with your parents being Catholics. The family name would have been scandalised.”  
“Fuck you all. The only one I can trust is Raph,” Troy yelled, springing to his feet. “I’m out of here.”  
“Troy!”  
“You people care more about reputation and saving face than me and Tadhg and I’m done with all of you. Come on, Raph.”

“He has a point,” Raph said. “I’ve never known such a dysfunctional family. And that’s sayin’….”  
“Raph!” Troy shouted.

“Troy, please stay. The weather’s turning,” Angie said. “You boys will freeze out there.” Her nephew turned his back and left, closely followed by Raph.

“Where are we goin’, Troy?” Raph asked, as they walked down the street.  
“I don’t know, but I can’t go back. Do you understand? My life’s been an entire lie. Everything I’ve ever known has been a lie, Raph. Do you know what that feels like?”  
“No, but I do know yer not alone,” Raph said, linking his fingers with Troy’s. “Ya have me.”  
Troy looked at him gratefully and said, “Thanks, Raph.”

They walked on in silence and then it started to rain. Running for cover, they found an abandoned, dilapidated house. Going inside, they pushed an old couch against the door to block out the draught and huddled down on the floor, pressed up against each other for warmth. “Does this place belong ta anyone, Troy?” Raph asked.  
“Not for years. It used to belong to crazy old man Jackson, but he’s been dead for five years.”  
“Why did they call him crazy?”  
“He talked to his dead wife a lot. Maybe that’s why.”  
“And no one wanted this place?”  
“Nope. He didn’t look after it and it fell to shit, as you can see. It’ll do nicely for tonight and then we need to get moving again.”  
“Where?”  
“Somerset West. I have a friend who lives there.”  
“And then what?”  
“I don’ t know, Raph.”

Troy’s cell rang. “Hey?” he said.  
“Troy, where the heck are you, bro?” Tadhg asked.  
“At old man Jackson’s place. You?”  
“Home. You need to get back pronto.”  
“Why?”  
“Dad had a heart attack. I found him and he’s not…He’s dead. Please come home. I need you.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as the rain abates a bit, Tigger.”

Troy relayed the conversation to Raph and when the rain had eased up, they made their way home. Entering the house, Troy found Tadhg on the lounge sofa staring at Luke’s prone body on the floor. “What happened, Tigger?” Troy asked.  
“I came home,” Tadhg said. “And found him like this. I didn’t know what to do, so I called you.”  
“We need to call the cops and report his death.”  
“Where’s Claudia? It’s strange she’s not home.”  
“At the police station. Long story, but we have to report Luke’s death.”  
“Why is she at the police station? Have I missed something?” Troy told him what had happened and Tadhg said, “So our entire life was a huge lie.”  
“Yes. And….”

The doorbell went. “I’ll get it,” Raph said. Opening the front door, he stared at a man, who was the mirror image of Troy and Tadhg. “Kieran Brady, I presume,” Raph said.  
“Yes, and who are you?”  
“I’m Raphael.”

“You fucking liar, Kieran!” Troy roared, glaring at Kieran.  
“Can I come in?”  
“No.”

“Asshole,” Tadhg yelled. “You should be ashamed of yourself, Kieran.”  
Kieran cast his eyes around the room. They landed on his brother and he shoved Raph aside and went inside. “Luke,” he said, crouching down by his brother’s body. “Guys, what happened?”  
“Came home and found him like this.”  
“He called me, told me he’d had a fight with Troy and Troy left. We planned to go searching for him together.”

“You can leave,” Troy said coldly. “We don’t need you.”  
“I’m not leaving,” Kieran said. “And Luke told me about Claudia, Troy. I’m so sorry. I never knew. If I had, I’d have taken you away from the abuse.”  
“Bullshit. I don’t believe anything you say. Get out!”  
“I’m not going,” Kieran said firmly. “We’ll report Luke’s death and then we need to talk.”

Kieran reported Luke’s death and when his body had been carried away by the coroner and the cops had spoken to him, Troy, and Tadhg, they all sat down in the lounge. “I owe you a huge apology for keeping such a massive secret from you boys,” Kieran said. “I hope in time you’ll forgive me. I was wrong and foolish and made a bad decision. I should have admitted paternity and gone far away with you boys.”  
“Yes,” Troy said coolly, clutching Raph’s hand. “If you had, Jared and Sean would still be alive! And none of the abuse would have happened.”  
Kieran sighed sadly and said, “You’re right, Troy, and I regret my actions.”

“We’d like you to leave, Kieran,” Tadhg said, looking at his brother, who nodded. “We might forgive you, but it’ll take time. In the meantime, we want to grieve the man, who although he was an ogre at times, was still there for us.”  
“I want you boys to come live with me. I want things to be different. Please give me that chance.”  
“You’re not listening. We want you to leave and time to process things. Get out.”  
“And Raphael, what do you think? Do you think my sons are fair in their treatment towards me? Would you speak to your father like that?”

“My dad’s many things,” Raph said. “But he ain’t no liar and he’s a good, good man, who has unconditional love for his family. Yer sons are hurt and ya need ta accept that and give them time ta think. When they’re ready, they’ll talk ta ya. If ya love them so much, ya will respect their wishes.”  
“Very well,” Kieran said. “I will go and I will call tomorrow to check up on you.”

When Kieran had left, Tadhg said, “Who wants champagne?”  
“What are we celebratin’?” Raph asked.  
“Luke’s death and that Claudia’s gone. You didn’t really think I’m going to grieve for those assholes, did you? Oh, you did. Poor, deluded you. Luke beat me almost every single day of my life and my mother treated me like shit. You’d feel the same way.”  
“But that speech 'bout grievin’ and how he was there for ya.”  
“Haha. There for us. What shit. He did nothing for us and I’m glad he’s gone. Aren’t you, Troy?”

“Yes,” Troy said. “I know I sound cold, Raph, but you have to understand me and Tadhg went through hell every single day of our life. There were days Luke was nice, but overall he was an abusive, fucking jerk and I’m not sorry he’s dead. He was a sadistic bastard and the world’s better off without him in it.”  
“No, I saw flashes of it, Troy. I don’t know. It makes me feel uncomfortable that ya can be so…”  
“Be so what?” Troy demanded.  
Raph shrugged. “Angry and not even shed a tear that someone ya knew has died.”  
“Suppose you’d been abused every day of your existence and the monster who hurt you perished, would you feel sadness? Put yourself in our shoes, Raph.”  
“No, I’d have mixed feelings. Relief, sorrow, rage.”  
“That’s how I feel, but mostly I’m relieved. I’m not going to be treated like a punching bag anymore and I can finally sleep at night without my mother seeking me out. I haven’t had that forever. Have you any idea what our life’s been like?”  
“No, my life hasn’t been ideal, but I never knew abuse.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta judge ya.”  
“It’s okay, Raph.”  
“What will ya do now? Live with Kieran.”  
“No,” Troy said, staring at his brother. “I was thinking…”

“Emancipation,” Tadhg said, reading his brother’s mind. “We’ll go to a lawyer tomorrow. I’m getting the champagne.”

When Tadhg returned with the champagne, the teens drank, but Raph couldn’t help thinking what a mistake they were making seeking emancipation, because he doubted they had the funds to support themselves or the maturity to handle adult situations, like grocery shopping and paying bills. I’ll have ta try and talk them outta it, Raph thought. As much as they hate the idea, the best thing they can do is ta live with their dad. Which reminds me, I need ta call Dad and my bros. I’ll do that in the mornin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about Raph's brothers.


	10. Troy's unwanted visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo decides to become human and causes friction between Troy and Raph.

Back in the lair, Leo and Don were trying to adjust to life without Raph. Mikey was still at his girlfriend’s place. Leo was watching Space Heroes and Don was working on one of his gadgets in his lab. I miss Raph, Don thought, and I wish he’d come home. Leo needs to call him and sort things out. We’re brothers and shouldn’t be apart. We need one another. Entering the lounge, Don said, “Leo, have you heard from Raph?”  
Sapphire eyes met Don’s hazel. “No. Not expecting to anytime soon.”  
“Have you tried calling him?”  
“What do you want me to say, Don? The team’s finished. There’s nothing to say and me and Raph are over too. He’s into that Troy kid.”  
“He’s still our brother, Leo, and we need him.”  
“Why? All he does is challenge the rules and throw temper tantrums. Besides, I doubt he’d come home. Too busy with that Troy kid.”  
“Ah, so you’re hurt about it.”  
Leo’s eyes blazed and he said, “How do you expect me to feel, Don? I was with Raph two damn years and that kid comes along and Raph ends it? Want me to feel thrilled, because I don’t.”  
“Do you still love Raph? Because if you do and you don’t sort things out with him, you’ll lose him forever. Do you want that?” Leo shook his head. “Then swallow your pride and call him, Leo.”  
“Fine, but I doubt anything will come of it.”

Leo dialled Raph’s number and said, “Raph, whatever I said, I didn’t mean it. I was hurt and angry and lashed out. I wish you’d come home.”  
“Leo?” Raph said sleepily. “It’s seven a.m. and ya woke me up.”  
“It’s me, little brother. Come home. We miss you. I miss you,” Leo said, and choked back a sob. “Come back.”  
“I miss ya guys too, but I ain’t comin’ home, Leo. I’m havin’ fun seein’ how things are bein’ human.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, I’m human, Leo, and I’m makin’ friends. Ya will never guess where I am. South Africa. They talk funny here, Leo. All the different accents and languages I can’t identify. Troy says they have eleven official languages. Crazy, huh? And they call traffic lights robots. Ya’d love it, Leo. It’s so cool bein’ able ta be out without bein’ called a freak. I love it.”  
“How did you become human, Raph?”  
“A lady granted me a wish and I asked ta be human. Maybe she can make ya human too. Ask her. A lady named Luna. Squeeze yer eyes tight and ask her. Gotta go. Send my love ta Dad and Don.”  
“Wait, Raphie. What about me and you?”  
“We’ve been over that. I told ya we’re…”  
“I still love you, Raph. I always will.”  
Raph sighed. “I like him, Leo. It….”  
“Please, Raph.”  
“If ya come here, we’ll talk,” Raph said, and hung up.

Leo grinned and relayed the conversation to Don. “He said we’d talk, Don.”  
“That doesn’t mean he’ll take you back, Leo.”  
“Maybe not, but I’m going to go. You with me?”  
“No. You’re on your own, Leo.”  
“Come on, Don. It’ll be fun. School, seeing a new country.”  
“No thanks. Got too much work to do, but you go ahead. Just stay in contact, okay?”  
“Fine. You’re missing out, Don.”  
“I can live with that.”

Leo went to his room, squeezed his eyes shut and made a wish. **I want to be human like Raph and to be where he is. Please**. Almost immediately, he felt funny and screamed in pain, as he was transformed into a human. His three fingers became five, his two toes became five, his shell was flattened out and then was totally gone. He reached up to touch his head and felt thick hair. Rushing to the mirror, Leo took a long look at himself and grinned. Staring back at him was a handsome, dark haired and sapphire eyed muscular sixteen-year-old boy. Leo glanced down and saw that he was naked. Even my dick’s different, he thought. No longer turtlelike, but a fully functioning human dick.

Troy had woken up not long after Raph’s phone call had ended and Raph had told him about the conversation with Leo. “Think he will come here, Raph?” Troy asked.  
“Nope. Leo would never leave the lair.”  
“I need the bathroom. What was that? It sounded like screaming?”

Troy padded slowly to the bathroom, followed by Raphael, gently opened the door and gasped when he saw the figure in front of the mirror. “Who the hell are you?” Troy demanded. “And what are you doing in my house?”  
Startled, Leo whipped around, and covered himself with his hands. “Raph!” he exclaimed!” his eyes lighting up. as he saw his brother

“Leo?” Raph said in shock. “Ya sound like Leo, but ya can’t be him.”  
“It’s me, Raph. I did what you suggested. Going to see what it’s like being human.”

“Leonardo?” Troy said.  
“Yes. Can I wear something, please? I can’t go around looking like this.”  
“I’ll find you something. Wait here.”

“I can’t believe ya really came, Leo,” Raph said. “Didn’t think ya wanted ta leave the lair.”  
“You thought wrong. I did. Someone has to look out for you. Are you all right? Your eyes are blood shot. Have you been drinking?”  
“Not a lot. Why didn’t Donnie come?”  
“Said he had to work. This is neat, Raph. Now we can both go to school and we can work on things,” Leo said seductively, moving towards Raph and kissing him deeply.

Despite himself, Raph returned the kiss, tugging on Leo’s bandana tails to deepen the kiss. “I missed you, Raphie,” Leo said, breaking away. “So much.”  
“Oh,” Troy said, seeing them kiss. “Don’t mind me! I just live here!” Troy tossed the clothes on the floor and stalked out.

“Troy, wait,” Raph called. “Shit. That wasn’t supposed ta happen. Thanks a heap, Leo!”  
“You kissed me back,” Leo said, dressing. “You still love me, even though you said you didn’t, Raph. You can’t deny it.”  
“Yer right. I thought I was outta love with ya, but I ain’t. I love ya and I’m attracted ta Troy. What a fuckin’ mess. I should go after him and tell him. Wait here, Leo!”

Raph found Troy in the lounge. Tadhg was nowhere to be seen. “Troy,” Raph began.  
“Don’t. No need to explain. It was obvious. You love him and he loves you.”  
“But I like ya and I wanna be with ya too.”  
“You mean share you? How could you ask me that, Raphael? That’s disgusting!” Troy yelled.  
“Turtles do it in the wild. We ain’t monogamous.”  
“Yes, well I am. I don’t share. Good luck with Leo. And you can get out of my house too. I have to get ready for school, so leave now!”  
“Troy…”  
“GET OUT AND TAKE LEONARDO WITH YA.”  
“Yer really goin’ ta school so soon after Luke’s death?”  
“Yep. Got things to discuss with my friends. Now leave!”  
“But I have no where ta go.”  
“Don’t care. Just go!”

Raph looked at Troy sadly and went to get Leo. “He wants us gone, Leo,” Raph said.  
“We’ll be fine, Raph. We’ll find a way to survive,” Leo said, clutching his hand. “We always have when we were faced with challenges. This won’t be any different.”

Troy wasn’t in the lounge when Raph and Leo were leaving. “Goodbye, Troy,” Raph shouted, and left, closing the door behind him and Leo.

They’d just stepped out of the house when an M6 pulled up. Kieran wound down his window and said, “Raphael, is Troy up?”  
“Yes, Mr. Brady. He’s gettin’ ready for school.”  
“And you’re not going?”  
“I have no idea where the school is. Also I don’t have clothes ta wear for school and nowhere ta stay. Me and Troy fought and he kicked me out.”  
“I see. And who are you?” Kieran asked, looking at Leo.

“I’m Leonardo, Raphael’s brother, Mr. Brady.”  
“I didn’t see you yesterday.”  
“Yeah, I arrived last night, but Troy wasn’t happy about my staying.”  
“Get in. You boys can stay with me until Troy calms down. I’m sure he will soon. He’s not one to bear grudges.”  
“Really? We’d hate to be a nuisance.”  
“Not at all. I’ll get you some school clothes and some other clothes. You can always pay me back. Have you had breakfast?”  
“No." "We’ll score some grub, then take you boys shopping.”  
“That’s very generous of you, Mr. Brady.”  
“No problem.”

Raph and Leo hopped in the M6 and as Kieran drove, Leo thought, as he smiled at Raph, I could like being human. Maybe I’ll decide to stay one. Raph and I could make a life here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the highschool.


	11. Kieran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Leo get to know Kieran and enjoy some of what Cape Town has to offer. And Raphael and Leo have their first time.

Kieran took Leo and Raphael to the Waterfront, an extremely busy shopping center, popular with locals and tourists. It had everything: from restaurants to arts and crafts stalls, an aquarium, the rugby museum, clothing stores, boat trips, including ferries to Robben Island, where Nelson Mandela had been imprisoned many years before, and so much more. Over breakfast at the Spur, Kieran said, “So, how long do you intend to be staying in South Africa, boys?”

Leo took a bite of his burger and said, “It depends on how well we settle in. Right, Raph?”

“Yeah,” Raph said, and sipped his chocolate milkshake. “But so far I love it. I could definitely stay here.”

“Do you have family back in the U.S.?” Kieran asked.

“Two brothers,” Leo said. “But they didn’t want to come out here.”

“And parents?”

Leo’s cell phone buzzed and he said, “Excuse me. I’ll be back now. Raph, you can have my chips if you want.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“So, Raphael?” Kieran asked. “You have parents?”

“No,” Raphael said quickly. “They died in a car accident.”

“So how do you boys get by?”

“Well, Leo works two part time jobs and we scrounge and beg ta make ends meet.”

“And school?” Kieran asked, his heart going out to Raphael.

“We don’t go ta school, but Leo makes sure we read all the time and that’s how we learn things.”

“You poor souls, but how did you get the money to come here?”

“Well, it’s like this. Me and Leo always wanted ta come here and he scrimped and saved, so that we could come here for a holiday, but we’ve fallen in love with South Africa and wanna stay. But we’ve run outta money and have nowhere ta stay and we don’t wanna return home. We love our bros, but we don’t wanna go back.”

“Raphael, what if I adopted you?”

“W-what?”

“Yes. I could adopt you and Leonardo and your brothers if they came here. Then you could live with me and go to school, but I’d need your birth certificates to make it all legal.”

“Ya’d really do that?”

Kieran nodded and said, “Yes, I would. Talk to Leonardo and ask him what he thinks.”

“Thanks, Mr. Brady,” Raphael said, thinking, oh, shit. What a hole I’ve just dug for me and Leo, but how can I explain that we’re really mutant turtles and our dad’s a rat and that everythin’ I said was a lie? Leo, hurry up on the damn phone!

XXX

Meanwhile, Leo was on the phone outside. “Yeah?”

“Leonardo,” Splinter said. “Where are you?”

“Didn’t Donnie say, Sensei? We’re in South Africa and are human. We love it. Me and Raph just had a meal in a regular restaurant without people gawking and screaming at us and it’s cool. Kieran’s going to take us shopping for clothes and then we’re going on a boat trip.”

“Are you happy, my son?”

“Yes. We both are.”

“Who is Kieran?”

“The dad of some guy Raph met. He’s really nice and even said he’d buy us uniforms so that we can go to school. Imagine that, Sensei. An actual school,” Leo said excitedly.

“I don’t like the sound of it, Leonardo,” Splinter said anxiously.

“Relax? What can happen at school? Nothing will and I’ll keep an eye on Raph, so that he stays out of trouble. Please, Sensei. Raph says we have a week to decide if we want to stay human or go home and be mutants again. Please give us these few days.”

“My son, as much as it pains me that I may be losing you, it would be selfish of me to deny you a chance at happiness. More than what the lair could give you. Use this opportunity to decide what you want and know no matter what you decide, you will always be my son and I will always love you.”

“Love you too, Sensei,” Leo said, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I’ll call you later. Send my love to Mikey and Don.”

“Be well, Leonardo, and tell Raphael I love him.”

“Hai, Sensei.” Leo disconnected the call and went back into the restaurant.

XXX

“Hey,” Leo said, sliding into the booth and picking up his burger.

“Your brother was just telling me about your family life, Leonardo,” Kieran said. “I’m sorry that you have to work part time and you boys can’t go to school. I have a solution to that. I’d like to adopt you.”

“Adopt us?” Leo asked in shock, placing his burger back onto the plate.

“Yes, but I’d need birth certificates and those of your brothers.”

“That won’t be possible.”

Oh, shit, Raphael thought, his heart hammering. Leo’s gonna tell him the truth.

“Why not, Leonardo?” Kieran asked.

“Because our births were never registered and we don’t have passports. We stowed away on a ship bound for here, so we’re here illegally. You can’t adopt us, but thank you for the offer. Me and Raph are sorry we didn’t tell you before and you have every right to inform the authorities about us, but the truth is, we have nothing to go back to. Yes, we have brothers, but we aren’t close to them. They’re much older than us and used to beat us, so we ran away and the first place we thought of was here, because we’ve always wanted to come here and…Our brothers will kill us if we’re sent back. That’s the truth, Mr. Brady,” Leo said, hating himself for lying, but feeling like there was no other option. “Please don’t send us back. Raphael has nightmares from all we’ve endured.”

Raphael studied his plate, praying that Kieran bought what Leo had said.

“I see,” Kieran said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I think there’s something you’re hiding. If your births weren’t registered, your parents must have been, right? So, I want you to tell me what’s really going on, Leonardo and Raphael, and this time...”

“You know, it’s been nice knowing you,” Leo said, standing up and placing some money onto the table. “But we’re going to go. Here’s money for the meal. It’s in Dollars, but all we have. Come along, Raph…”

“Sit down, Leonardo,” Kieran said firmly, grabbing his hand. “I want some answers.”

“Let him go,” Raphael snapped, springing to his feet and pulling Leo to his side. He wrapped an arm around Leo’s waist and said, “Like he said, we’ll go.”

“Leonardo,” Kieran said more gently. “I just want some answers. Tell me what’s going on. I promise you whatever it is, I won’t be angry and you won’t get into trouble.”

“Bullshit. Yer gonna tell the authorities ‘bout us,” Raphael hissed. “And then we’re gonna be sent back. Ya humans are all full of shit.”

“Raph,” Leo warned.

“What do you mean ‘ya humans’, Raphael?” Kieran asked.

“Look, we didn’t mean ta involve ya in our lives, but we’re gonna go. Me and Leo are sorry for bein’ trouble and…”

“Raphael, sit down,” Kieran said. “You’re no trouble and you’re kids. I can’t leave you to fend for yourselves in a foreign country I’d worry about you and it’d be wrong of me to not help you. Finish your food and we’ll talk.”

“Ya mean ya will grill us.”

“If you’re going to be living with me, I think I should know more about you, don’t you think? And whatever it is, I won’t judge you or turn you away or take you to the authorities. You can trust me.”

“What do ya think, Leo?” Raphael asked, turning to Leo. “Yer a good judge of character.”

“As are you. I think we can tell him. What do you think?”

“I think so too. Okay, ya want answers, Mr. Brady. We’ll tell ya what we really are.” Raphael led Leo to the booth and they sat back down. Then Raphael said, “I’ll let Leo tell ya.”

Fifteen minutes later, a stunned Kieran said, “Wow. That’s quite a story, boys.”

“Yes, but all true,” Leo said. “And we don’t want trouble. We just want to see what it’s like being humans and living a normal life. If we hate it, we’ll be gone in a few days. If not, me and Raph will…”

“Continue to stay with me,” Kieran finished. “And we will try and get you an ID and passport. I’m a lawyer and have connections. Then you can continue going to school, graduate, work, get married and do the things everyone else does.”

“Hear that, Raph?” Leo said. “We could get married. “A proper ceremony. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Uh huh,” Raphael said, looking at Leo lovingly. “And a proper honeymoon. Mr. Brady….”

“Kieran.”

“We’d like ta do chores in payment for our board and lodging. I’m good with my hands, so I can do any odd jobs ya need doin’ and Leo would mow the lawns.”

“Can you cook?”

Raphael grinned and said, “I’m not bad at it, but Leo sucks and burns everythin’. We’ve had many fires in the kitchen.”

“Yeah,” Leo said. “I think the toaster’s possessed. It always blows up when I use it.”

“Sticking yer katanas in it is the reason it does that,” Raphael said, and laughed. “Anyway, we’ll do chores.”

“Sure,” Kieran said. “Now if you’re finished, let’s go get you boys some clothes.”

 

XXX

Two hours later, they loaded the shopping bags into the car and headed down to the ferry to board it to Robben Island. “Our first boat trip,” Raphael said, when the ferry had set off. He squeezed Leo’s hand and looked out at the spectacular view of the ocean and mountain. “What mountain is that, Kieran?” Raphael asked.

“Table Mountain. You should see it when it’s cloudy. Looks like a white tablecloth on it. I’ll take you guys on the cable car up it, unless you want to walk up. There are several routes. There’s a lovely little restaurant at the top and couples sometimes get married up there.”

“That would be great,” Leo said. “It’s so beautiful. I could stare at the view all day.”

“Not as amazin’ as what’s beside me,” Raphael husked, making Leo blush. He’d been all over Troy, but now that Leo was with him, Raphael realized that he still loved Leo and that Troy was just a passing fancy and it would probably never have worked out. Raphael entwined Leo’s hands in his and when he thought no one was looking, pressed a kiss to his cheek. “What was that for, Raph?” Leo asked.

“Do I need a reason ta kiss my mate?”

“No, but…”

“You boys want a drink?” Kieran asked.

“No, thanks,” Leo said.

“Not for me, thanks,” Raphael said.

“Okay,” Kieran said. “I’ll be back now.”

“Leo,” Raphael said. “I owe ya a huge apology. Dumpin’ ya just outta the blue like that and takin’ off with Troy. I’m sorry and I hope ya can forgive me.”

“I thought you liked him.”

“Yeah, I did. I do, but I love ya, Leo. I realized I never stopped lovin’ ya. Troy was just a fleetin’ thing and we could never have worked out. We’re too different and yer…Me and ya are soulmates.”

“Yeah, we are,” Leo said, nuzzling his face against Raphael’s neck. “It’s always been me and you, Raphie, and it will always be that way whatever happens in life. I love you so much.”

“Love ya more and I’m gonna show ya later how much,” Raphael said, and winked.

“Did he touch you?”

“Just kissin’.”

Leo let out a relieved sigh and said, “I’m glad I’ll be your first.”

“And my last, because I don’t want anyone else, Leo. Hey, look, we’re nearly at the island.”

XXX

A short while later, they arrived at Robben Island and their tour guide took them to a large room where he told them all about his stay on the island during Apartheid and that it was called South Africa’s version of Alcatraz and that many prisoners had died trying to escape the island and had been tossed onto the treacherous rocks in the sea. Robben Island had also once been a leper colony and three hundred odd people still lived on the island.

After the talk, they explored a bit and entered the small prison that had once been Nelson Mandela’s. “Wow,” Leo said. “This is small. How could anyone live in here, Raph?”

“We’ve been in similar, Leo, so I understand how he must have felt. Trapped, alone, miserable and missing his family.”

“You were in prison?” Kieran asked.

“A cage actually,” Leo said.

“Can we see the museum?” Raphael asked.

“I think we have enough time,” Kieran said.

They went to the museum and after an hour, Kieran glanced at his watch and said, “We’d better head back to the ferry. Then some lunch and we’ll go home.”

XXX

An hour and a half later, they were seated at the fantastic and ever popular Sevruga restaurant, which overlooked the harbor. Leo and Raphael each had a platter of sushi and a milkshake and Kieran was enjoying his sole. “So,” Kieran said. “You boys have fun?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Raphael said. “But the island got ta me. It reminded me of what humans did ta us, because we’re different. It’s so cool bein’ able ta go out without bein’ yelled at or told yer a freak. Ya have no idea what hell we’ve been through.”

“That’s right,” Leo said, squeezing Raphael’s hand. “We love our family, but we love being human, so it’s a really tough decision to make.”

“I am sure you’ll make the right one,” Kieran said. “Dessert? The chocolate marquise is supposed to be terrific.”

“Yes, please,” Raphael and Leo said in unison, as they polished off their sushi.

After the chocolate marquise, which was indeed, delicious, and came with salted caramel ice cream, they went home and spent the rest of the day getting used to their new home and talking with Kieran.

XXX

Later that day, as they lay in bed talking, Raphael said, “Leo, ya wanna fuck? Ya don’t have ta if yer not ready.”

“I am ready, Raphie, but I want to make sure this is really what you want. You aren’t just doing it to make me happy.”

“Leo, I want ya,” Raphael said, spreading his legs apart and looking at Leo shyly. “I want ya ta claim me. Make me yers.”

“Don’t you want to top? You’re not the submissive type.”

“No, ya can top this time. I’ll top next time. Now, fuck me, Leo!”

“Your wish is my command, Raphie, but we don’t have lube. Look, why don’t we…”

“Leo, I think any kind of lotion could act as lube. Go look for some vaseline. That could work.”

Leo went into the bathroom, found a bottle of vaseline, went back into the bedroom and said, “I have this, Raph. Vaseline.”

“Perfect. Fuck me.”

Leo squeezed some vaseline onto his fingers and began rubbing Raphael’s puckered hole. Then he slowly stuck in a finger. Raphael hissed, as his finger went in, unused to the sensation. “That sore, Raphie?” Leo asked.

“No. Continue preppin'.”

Leo continued to prep Raphael and when he thought Raphael was ready, he lined his cock up at Raphael’s entrance and thrust inside, making Raphael cry out at the sudden penetration. “Am I hurting you, Raph?” Leo asked, concern etched on his face.

“No,” Raph said, and grit his teeth. “Don’t stop, Leo.”

“Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Raph did as he was told, and shifted his hips, so that when Leo began thrusting again, he went in deeper. Leo went slowly at first, as Raphael adjusted to his girth. Raphael hissed at the pain, making Leo stop. “Damn it, Leo,” Raphael said furiously. “I’m okay. Continue!”

Leo’s thrusting became rougher and faster and Raph’s moans soon became ones of pleasure, as Leo repeatedly stabbed his sweet spot. Raphael fisted the sheets and closed his eyes in ecstasy, his own hard and throbbing cock rubbing against Leo’s thighs. This is sensational, Raphael thought. “Leoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

“That’s right, Raphie. Say my name.”

“Leo……… Oh, Leooooooooooooooooooo. That feels so good!”

“Come for me, Raphie.”

“Ngggghhh!” Raphael said, feeling himself go over the edge. “Gonna cum!”

Raphael came, spraying himself with his milky essence, and Leo came a minute later, shooting his seed deep inside of Raphael. Leo pulled out, planted a kiss on Raphael’s mouth and said, “How was that?”

“Fantastic,” Raphael said breathlessly, and looking at Leo lovingly. “I love ya, Leo.

“And I love you, Raphie. We’d better get some sleep. Long day tomorrow.”

“Night, Fearless.”

“Night, Raphie,” Leo said, lying down, turning towards Raphael and grabbing his hand. “I will always love you.”

“Same, Leo.”

It wasn’t long before the lovers succumbed to sleep. Little did they know, that back home, things for their family were anything but peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been to Robben Island, Table Mountain, Sevruga, the Waterfront and all the places I mention in this story many times. Well, Robben Island once. Sevruga is my favourite place in Cape Town. The view is amazing, the service is outstanding and the food is incredible. 
> 
> Can Kieran be trusted?

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update at least once a week, but because I'm also working on my novel, that might change. I hope you like it. If not, back to the drawing board :)


End file.
